


Unavoidable Truth

by LanaBenikoisBestGirl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Darth Maul Lives, Episode: s07e10 The Phantom Apprentice, Gen, Mandalore, Movie: Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Protective Ahsoka Tano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24605767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanaBenikoisBestGirl/pseuds/LanaBenikoisBestGirl
Summary: He knew she wouldn't believe his words, but Maul felt that she deserved to know the darkness that was ahead.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Darth Maul & Ahsoka Tano, Darth Maul & Sheev Palpatine
Kudos: 14





	Unavoidable Truth

"What do you want with Anakin Skywalker?" Ahsoka questioned, glancing outside at the explosions that spread across the capital.

"He... Is the key to everything. He has long since been prepared for his role." Maul responded, pacing slowly. His yellow eyes never leaving hers.

"To bring balance to the Force?" Ahsoka asked, she was aware of Anakin's role as the Chosen One. Some kind of ancient Jedi prophecy from long before the Clone Wars.

"To destroy. He has been groomed to fulfill his new purpose, as my master's new apprentice. It is ironic that the destiny I had longed for was never truly mine or Dooku's, but it was his... I wanted to lure Kenobi and Skywalker here so I could destroy them and stop the future that I saw." Maul answered, ceasing his pacing to stand in front of the throne.

"You lie. Anakin would never do that." Ahsoka denied, her hands reaching for her Lightsabers.

"No, no, no! You don't see! This is what it has always been, what it will always be! There is no law, no order! Nothing except for the darkness that will replace stability, the Republic and Jedi will fall, they will be replaced by a dark vicious army that seeks only control and chaos! The Republic has already fallen, you just can't see it! There is no justice, no stability, no order, no law! Except for what will replace it and he will stand at the front of it all, bowing to my master out of pure desperation!" Maul hollered, gesturing erratically. His eyes shifted slightly and his fist clenched.

Ahsoka unclipped her Lightsabers from her belt, activating the blue blades. Her gaze tracked Maul, watching him intently.

"It seems that the Padawan requires one final lesson..." Maul growled and unclipped his own weapon, activating both blades before leaping through the air towards Ahsoka with a loud scream.


End file.
